Day by Day
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Wanita itu selalu di sampingnya, mendengarkan semua ceritanya, sangat senang diberikan bunga, dan beberapa kali. Namun, itu dilakukan lewat tidurnya yang panjang. Kedua anaknya hanya bisa menemaninya sampai ajal menjemput. #114


Di kamar yang selalu dimasukinya, di dalamnya terbaring seorang wanita paruh baya memiliki kulit pucat dan rambut putih beruban. Wajahnya masih cantik menutupi kedua matanya hingga terpejam, lalu saat seorang lelaki berambut merah sutera masuk diam-diam ke kamarnya, bisa dirasakan wanita itu untuk membuka matanya.

Membalikkan kepalanya ke samping ingin menatap lelaki bernama Sasori, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Diangkat tangan rapuh berkeriputnya, menginginkan lelaki itu meraihnya dan menggenggamnya.

Diraih tangan rapuh itu penuh sayang, duduk berjongkok di samping tempat tidur. Menatap kedua mata wanita itu dalam-dalam, meringis sakit karena hatinya betul-betul sakit. Dibenamkan wajahnya di tangan itu, menangis dalam hati.

Tangan bebas wanita itu mengusap dan membelai rambut merah itu dengan kasih sayang tidak terhingga. Rasa kehangatan bercampur dingin membuat Sasori hanya tersenyum. Diangkat kepalanya untuk menatap kembali wanita itu, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bikin wanita ikut tersenyum.

"Ibu…"

Air mata turun di kelopak mata _hazelnut_ wanita tersebut, terus membelai dan mengusap kepala Sasori. Lalu, wanita itu memejamkan matanya karena terlalu lelah. Sasori juga mengeluarkan air mata meluncur turun ke pipinya sambil menggenggam erat tangan wanita disebut Ibunya.

"Istirahatlah, Bu…"

**..oOo..**

**.**

**Day by Day**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Memiliki typo yang tidak diketahui. Alur kecepatan. Hanya menulis untuk kebahagiaan Ibu dan Anak (buat Ibu saya, dong).

**..oOo..**

Sasori berlari ke gedung berwarna putih disusul lelaki di belakang yang berambut biru kelam. Sasori berlari karena dia mendengar bahwa Ibunya kembali dibawa ke Rumah Sakit karena Ibunya kejang-kejang. Di sana, di depan ICCU Sasori mendapati kedua temannya dan saudaranya duduk sambil menundukkan kepala. Sasori berhenti tepat di depan lelaki berambut kuning jabrik, meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Ibuku… bagaimana?"

Mata biru langit lelaki itu menatap mata _hazelnut_ Sasori, menghela napas panjang. "Ibu mengalami serangan jantung, lalu pingsan tidak sadarkan diri. Kami membawanya, takut Ibu kenapa-kenapa. Jadi, dokter—"

Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kaget melihat Sasori menuju pintu ICCU untuk menggedor pintu. Tetapi itu langsung dihentikan oleh lelaki berambut biru menangkap pinggang Sasori, mencegahnya.

"Ibu! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku… aku…" Sasori merunduk, menahan air matanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan kepedihan sahabatnya terus memegang kendali agar Sasori tidak berbuat aneh-aneh.

"Sasori, tenanglah."

Sasori tetap saja memberontak ingin masuk ke dalam kamar ICCU, tetapi itu tidak bisa dilakukannya. Hanya bisa meratapi memandangi pintu berwarna putih itu. "Ibuuu! Kumohon jangan pergi!"

Sasori jatuh berlutut bersama-sama dengan Sasuke di belakang. Sasori berlutut dan menundukkan wajahnya, menahan air matanya. Tidak ada kalimat-kalimat yang disuarakan setelah ini. Naruto, saudaranya hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan sewaktu-waktu Ibunya dipanggil oleh Pencipta Bumi ini.

Bisunya di lorong depan pintu ICCU. Mereka terdiam membisu dan menunggu kepastian dan berharap wanita paling disayangi bagi mereka membuka matanya dan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah dua jam lebih, Sasori masuk ke kamar ICCU di mana wanita itu ditempatkan di sana. Lelaki itu menatap wanita itu tertidur lelap dengan menggunakan alat oksigen, selang infus dan beberapa alat lainnya menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sedari tadi Sasori memang diam saja di depan pintu, lalu pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Benda di bawanya sewaktu pergi keluar, ditaruh ke vas bunga yang kosong dan menempatkannya di sana. Bunga kesayangan sang Ibunda, bunga Lily.

Sasori membalikkan badan berjalan ke tempat Ibunya terbaring. Tangannya diangkat untuk membelai rambut putih sang bunda, menahan tangisannya. Bisa dilihat dirinya menatap selang-selang itu menusuk kulitnya yang rapuh, membuat Sasori meringis dan merasakan hatinya ditusuk-tusuk.

"Ibu…"

Tidak ada suara jawaban yang biasa dilontarkan sang Bunda, Sasori pun jatuh berjongkok di samping ranjang Ibunya. Mendengar kalau waktu sang Bunda tinggal beberapa hari lagi, Sasori tidak bisa menyimpulkan wanita ini akan meninggalkan dirinya dan Naruto.

"Kumohon… jangan… tinggalkan aku… lagi."

Tidak ada balasan, tetapi hanya terdengar suara monitor. Bunyi itu terdengar meringis hati sehingga Sasori membenamkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur, tidak ingin mendengar suara yang memperkirakan kehidupan jantung wanita tidak lain adalah Ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini, beberapa minggu, Sasori maupun Naruto sering berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit demi menengok Bunda. Mereka juga sering bergantian menemani di depan ruang ICCU. Membawakan bunga kesayangan Ibunda. Menceritakan kisah dongeng dan masih banyak lagi.

Hari demi hari mereka melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Hari demi hari mereka menanti kapan Ibunya membuka matanya kembali dan tersenyum kepada mereka. Hari demi hari mereka sering membawakan bunga. Hari demi hari mereka saling tersenyum sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Ibu mereka juga sering mendengarnya sangat penasaran.

Tetapi itu telah menghilang, Ibunya telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Di sinilah mereka berdiri menatap kosong kuburan yang baru digunakan setelah memasukkan peti mati bunda mereka.

Mereka mendengar kalau Ibunya telah meninggal dunia setelah Naruto dan Sasori menyelesaikan cerita mereka tentang pertunangan paling ditunggu wanita itu. Sepertinya Bundanya sangat senang kedua putera memiliki pasangan, berharap pasangan itu bisa menjaga kedua puteranya saat dia meninggal nanti.

Ditatap kuburan yang sudah ditumpuk tanah berwarna cokelat gelap. Banyak orang pelayat telah pergi dan meninggalkan dua orang di sana, bersebrangan sambil menatap kuburan itu.

Sasori berjongkok di samping kuburan Ibunya, memegang batu nisan ini dan mengelusnya. "Ibu… aku harap Ibu bahagia di alam sana. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa berada di samping Ibu."

Naruto juga berjongkok, menaruh buket bunga lili di depan batu nisan. "Maafkan aku juga, Bu. Aku harap Ibu juga bisa bertemu Ayah di sana. Dan aku harap, Ibu tidak sedih lagi."

Dua saudara itu bertatapan, mengangguk. Bangkit berdiri. Setelah menatapnya sekilas, keduanya pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Di dekat daerah kuburan, teman-teman menunggu mereka begitu pula pasangan-pasangan mereka.

Bisa ditatap matahari terindah yang tidak pernah dilihatnya, tersenyum. Sasori bisa merasakan kalau orangtua mereka tersenyum kepadanya dan Naruto. Sekarang, Sasori bisa menatapi masa depan. Dirinya juga sudah melakukan banyak hal pada Ibunya setiap hari.

Hari demi hari menanti kepulangan bunda pulang ke rumah. Hari demi hari mereka membuat Ibunya senang dan berharap ini cara paling tepat, memberikan sumbangan untuk anak Yatim Piatu. Hari demi hari mereka juga mengadopsi anak-anak yang tidak punya orangtua. Ya! Mereka melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Bagi kalian yang masih punya orangtua, kalian harus bersyukur telah memiliki mereka di samping kalian. Tidak seharusnya kalian memarahi mereka, tetapi yang harus dilakukan adalah menyayangi mereka. Jika mereka pergi, di dalam hati kalian hanya ada penyesalan seumur hidup.

_Ibu adalah kebahagiaan bagi kami karena terlahir kembali. Hadiah bagi kami adalah agar sang Ibu tidak merasa tersiksa di mana pun._

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Yo! Buat lagi #plak  
Maunya saya hentikan, tapi ya… sudah terlanjur. Terima kasih sudah membaca fict saya ini. Maaf tidak bisa memberikan siapa sosok sang Ibu Sasori dan Naruto. Dia bukan Kushina. Yang penting rambutnya warna hitam, tapi mata _hazelnut_. Anggap saja itu Ibu bagi semuanya. Tapi, jangan biarkan Ibu pergi sebelum kita memberikan sesuatu buat mereka. Saya tidak mau kalian menyesalinya. ^^

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 20 November 2013


End file.
